The More Things Change
by Steam-Wolf
Summary: A story about a girl with a camera and a bot who could use some anger management. (T rating for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

All content relating to transformers franchise belongs to the respective creators, all content not in any way relating however belongs to me unless said otherwise.

Now that the pleasantries are over, I would just like to add that any and all comments are welcomed. I consider constructive criticism a good thing that will improve my writing and do not mind should someone point out something wrong with my work. Just putting that out there.

Actually I am already very sure I have made errors, but I am unable to see them...

Also if any lines should appear in the story just means some time has gone by

Anyways please enjoy this story, even with its rather short beginning.

* * *

><p>—Clicks and Clouds—<p>

It was a perfectly normal pass time for the sisters to walk around during the early mornings. Though the suburbs were dead at this hour -devoid of cars and people- the chirping of the birds and the ever constant string of _click-snap_ broke the tranquility. Face hidden behind the rather large black Nikon, Jaclyn spun around her elder sister's form.

"Oh come on! Just _one_ picture" Jaclyn pleaded, though laughter betrayed her.

Pulling at dirty blonde hair in a meager attempt to block the ravenous eye of the camera, Alaina flinched away. "I've _told _you. No pictures. Period" though her tone said agitated, a shy smile told a different story which Jaclyn spotted immediately.

"I can see you smiling!" thee accusatory remark was matched with a quick frown that quickly disappeared as Jaclyn's sister once again retreated to the safety of her hair wall. Readjusting the zoom and focus accordingly, she honed in on Alaina's face finger poised on the trigger waiting for the moment to appear.

"The lighting is perfect right now" Jaclyn whined, "There will never be another moment like this"

The only response she got was a blunt 'no' and arms folded in defiance, finished off with 180 degree spin. Black body of the camera moved away revealing a freckled face of dismay, blue gray eyes locked on the back of her subjects head. With an over the top dramatic flair, Jaclyn raised her arms to the sky in time with her head, fingers folded together tightly as she let herself drop to her knees. "Please, please, _please. _I swear to the heavens above no one will ever lay eyes on it if you let me just take one picture." The last two words were spoken with true desperation as her eyes dropped down to watch Alaina with faint hope. Jaclyn would have fallen forward to grab at her sisters ankles, but the fragile device that hanged from her neck prevented that.

A twitch so small and quick most would miss it, but not Jaclyn, Her sister was starting to cave.

A devious smile stretched across her face, generally she rose to her feet mischievous eyes looking over her sibling. "Fine then, I'll just stay here all alone nothing to even remind me of my sister. But why would you care, going off to college and be out partying" Jaclyn sighed mournfully, perfectly playing the part of the hurt sister.

A pause.

"Fine" arms previously crossed dropped down as Alaina huffed.

_Yes! _Jaclyn internally cheered nearly jumping up and down with pure glee.

"But you only get one. I repeat, _one _picture" the bubble of joy popped in an instant with the binding tone with which the words were spoken.

Grin fading to a grimace Jaclyn had to prevent herself from groaning "One? You can't be serious" though it did not stop her from muttering it. Taking a few moments to adjust some of the settings she lifted the camera body peering through the small hole only to lower it back down. A quick shake of the head -causing some of her dark curls to break free- that mischievous smile returned earning a raised brow from Alaina

"Well since its only one, it has to be perfect."

* * *

><p>Their walk had turned into a series of abrupt exclamations of 'wait', fiddling with the camera, a constant string of 'don't move'-s, ending with a 'no go' and many a defeated groan from the blonde. The duo marched onwards, slowly making their way to the end of the street where the occasional car or semi zoomed past. Jaclyn attention was currently directed at the small screen of the Nikon, not even noticing that her path was currently on a collision course.<p>

"We are going to be half way across Canada by the time you find 'The perfect spot'" Alaina gently shoved her younger sis away from a parked car just one step away from being bumped into. "Jackie you really need to learn how to walk in a straight line. I'm not going to be able to stop you from getting flattened from all the way over on Prince Eduard Island"

"Yes, because I need to be saved from whatever that horrible yellow thing is" Jaclyn stated flatly, momentarily looking up to the parked vehicle. "Seriously how do people stand flashy cars like those? It just screams "I'm a completely desperate ego manic who has no friends" don't you think?"

Alaina had opened up her mouth to respond, but whatever was to be said was interrupted by the very loud car alarm. Though her sister had just made a little shriek, Jaclyn, who had been right next to the car, unceremoniously _screamed_ and landed on her rump. Her sis had saw fit to laugh loud enough to wake the dead, tears forming in her baby blue eyes and cheeks turning red. Just as abruptly as it had started, the blaring alarm shut down, and although the yellow sports car was clearly not on-Jaclyn couldn't help but think she heard a low rumble, sounding oddly like a laugh.

Being pulled up to her feet, Jaclyn gave the car a very hard look. "I may not know _a lot _about vehicles, but I didn't think alarms switched off that quickly" she took a step away from the car looking at her sister. A shrug was the only reply she got.

_I really need to get checked for schizophrenia_, Jaclyn mentally huffed giving one last glance to the still car before once again moving down the road.

It had only taken a few moments for them to reach the very edge of their neighborhood, even with the still ever present stopping routine. Now watching the occasional car zip past Alaina watched her sister fiddle even more with a devices settings.

"Ok, you either take the picture or I revoke my offer"

The look her sister had on her face was one Jaclyn had seen many times before, it was the same look a mother would use on a child to make them so some sort of task. Alaina had an odd talent with that, being able to look like a well experienced mother despite lack of experience. Though, Jaclyn thought, that wasn't particularly true her sister has had tons of experience; just instead of babysitting she was playing surrogate mom while their real one was out god knows where. But that was long behind them both, their father had filled in the role of parent well when he had gotten custody. Though it would seem Alaina's mind still managed to hold onto that one particular quality, it didn't make Jaclyn happy to know her sister still felt that she needed to act like this around her.

"Ok, fine. The lighting better here anyways, and I like the way the wind is blowing your hair" looking at the road thoughtfully, mind already thinking of the many ways she could tinker with the scene on her computer. Lifting up the body she looked through the cameras eyes once again.

Jaclyn waited, still as a crane lining up to strike its quarry. Then just as the wind lifted her sisters straight hair up ever so slightly, she pressed down onto the little silver button holding her hands steady. The results were pleasing, the smile on Alaina's face, the way her hair moved gently off to the side, and the glorious back lighting of the rising sun all came together perfectly.

_Wait, what is that… _a little red patch to the right of the shot -which should have been empty for composition reasons- it was a bright red car which stuck out like a stain on a wedding dress. Said car was just so _perfectly _placed that it would take a very long time to even figure out how to get rid of the blemish.

"What is it with these high end cars today? The shot is trash now!" shooting the offending vehicle a glare she shouted "Hope your happy mister sports car!" earning a giggle from Alaina.

"It's not that bad, it reminds me of a print out for a car enthusiast magazine" Alaina smiled looking at the small preview of the image. "Anyways" her face changed into a smile filled with sass "it's better than 'that horrible yellow thing'" though the imitation of her sibling was nowhere near correct, it still earned a glare from Jaclyn.

"Whatever, let's just head back already" the 'whatever' seemed to go up an octave higher than the rest of the words, which just amused Jaclyn's sister even more. Not bothering to try and reclaim what little dignity she had left Jaclyn looked up to the sky, frowning "It looks like a storm is coming"

"Well fuck" Alaina mumbled clearly irritated that all her plans for one last day with her friends going down the proverbial drain. A huff from Jaclyn in agreement, see had plans to go on a photo spree that may or may not have included following her sister around.

As the two stood in silence watching the dark clouds march towards them.

Jaclyn suddenly turned to her sister looking slightly surprised "Did you just swear?" her voice mirroring the look of disbelief. Alaina just stared at the clouds a few moments, before quickly turned to fully face her younger sister giving her a 'seriously' look.

"It was just 'fuck'" she really didn't know why Jackie gasped all the sudden like she had just made some lewd gesture. The "O" face quickly turned into a devilish grin as Jackie innocently took a step back.

"I'm telling" Jaclyn said in a sing song voice bursting into a full-fledged run before anything else could be said on the matter.

It only took a few minutes for Alaina to react and take off after Jackie shouting various threats while doing so. Jaclyn was too busy giggling to hear any of them, but she really didn't feel like giving her sister any more reason to throttle her.


	2. Chapter 2

All content relating to transformers franchise belongs to the respective creators, all content not in any way relating however belongs to me unless said otherwise.

I would like to thank those who followed, I really wasn't expecting anyone to do that or even comment for that matter. Seriously though it really means a lot to know anyone is interested in this :)

Anyways, welcome to chapter two, now with end comments!

* * *

><p>-Shutter-<p>

* * *

><p>Let it never be said Jackie did not appreciate a good looking automobile, in fact a car can make a lovely photo model given the right lighting. But after spending three days trying to make a certain red vehicle disappear from the background of a particular picture, she never wanted to see anything with wheels again. Well maybe only brightly painted ones, couldn't very well just walk everywhere.<p>

_It looked so much smaller on the camera screen_, she internally whined. Jaclyn could do many things with a photo, from small changes like getting rid of a pimple all the way to swapping faces. However, she always had difficulties with large objects on anything that wasn't a solid color, something would always go wrong be it minor or complete disaster. Photo manipulation problems aside, every other aspect of the photo was being much more compliant barely needing any attention at all. While a good thing in most cases, all it meant right now every bit of her attention was fixated on one thing.

"Still working on it?" an elbow bumped lightly onto the back of her head, taking with it the mounting frustration filling Jaclyn's head. She didn't need to turn around to know Alaina was holding something, most likely a box, in her hands. It _was _only a day before her older sister would be on a plane and far, far away.

Letting a faint huff pass her lips, Jaclyn leaned back into the chair causing squeaks and whines as it bent backwards, "If by working you mean looking online and trying to find tutorials, then yes, I am working." Sarcasm ran freely with her words, leftovers from subdued thoughts of vengeance. Alaina's presence always had the temporary effect of numbing any anger or mild irritation, sometimes by replacing it with new annoyance provided by Alaina herself. What were sisters for if not to get on each other's nerves on one occasion and make nice another?

"I see" came a quiet response resulting in a few passing moments of silence as Alaina undoubtedly studied the screen, "It looks great. Seriously you should print it, I know I want a copy" the last bit being added in with a slightly rougher elbowing to the head. "By the way, Dad says to get off the computer and help out with loading the van. So-" suddenly a large and _heavy _brown squared dropped into Jaclyn's lap causing her to squeak "-You'll need this. See you down stairs!" Jaclyn could hear Alaina quickly flee the room. With little effort she lifted the box and deposited on the desk allowing her to tend to the throbbing legs, this is why you don't lock older sisters outside when a storm is rolling in. There is _never _enough pay back.

Carefully she eased off the chair rubbing her poor abused limbs once more before grabbing hold of the box. Her room, just like the rest of the house, was small and completely unique to the rest of the building. For example, her room was the only one that had a neon green carpet, a choice she made at the age of five because green was her favorite color for the week. It wouldn't have been so awful looking if not for the fact it was paired with equally bright blue walls and black roof; little five year old Jaclyn wanted it to be like outside, the roof even had glow-in-the-dark stars on it just for realism. It looked horrid beyond reason, but Jaclyn never felt like changing it.

She sighed slowly shaking her head as she made her way out and to the stairs, the bright orange stairs. No one could ever claim the house lacked color, maybe coordination, but never color.

The living room was probably the only normal looking part of the house, well as normal as it could get with mismatched furniture. At least the walls were normal, white like lilies, curtesy of the last owners who had better decision making skills. Jaclyn stepped off the stairs walking towards the kitchen, which was right next to the hall that led outside making it very possible to use the kitchen to also get to the hall.

"Good morning" gravelly, just enough to sound deep but not enough to sound coarse. Sitting at the kitchen table was her father holding a cup, most likely filled with coffee seeing as it was… sometime after 7 am, and 7 am always equals coffee or tea time.

"Morning" her brows scrunched up as a thought came, "Why aren't you helping?"

He took a sip before responding, but Jaclyn could tell there was a smile hidden behind that mug he held. "Coffee break"

A hard forced laugh escaped ending with a flat look "I thought we were all helping"

"I _have _helped, now it's your turn" her dad was a very nice person, but he usually didn't elaborate on much, straight to the point was always his preferred way of communication. Jaclyn took a step forward figuring the conversation was over only a cough stopped her making her look back to the table. "After you're done I want you to spend some time outside instead of sulking in your room." He took another sip, a bit longer this time.

"I'm not sulking, I've just been working on this picture" Jaclyn frowned, more out of confusion then anger or even annoyance. _Why does he think I'm sulking?_

"Either way, get some fresh air" this time he turned locking his own deep near black eyes to her icy blue eyes, _this _was the end of the conversation. Jaclyn started back on her path to the front door confusion growing more and more.

* * *

><p>Jaclyn once more cleaned off the lens of her precious camera for the seventh time, dodging the occasional passerby while doing so. Unlike most times she was alone, not by choice, her sister had to still had to double check everything and attend to other matters. Meaning Jaclyn was left with her thoughts which were only focused one two things. First the red car, which she had taken out a personal vendetta for all the frustration the past days. Second was her father's claim that she had been sulking, which she was <em>not<em>, mad yes, but certainly not sulking.

Why would she? Sure she loved Alaina, sure they had barely been apart since before she could remember, and though she didn't really have that many friends it wasn't the end of the world. Alaina would still be able to talk to her, video screens could be just as good as normal conversations. But it would mean they couldn't go out and walk around like before, Alaina would be on the other side of Canada…

_No! Stop that, you're _not _sulking about this_. She shook her head furiously trying to remove the thoughts. She hadn't been thinking about it before, but now that Dad mentioned it all the sudden she couldn't stop thinking about it. That was the truth, Jaclyn _hadn't _been thinking about her sister going off to college and how that would change things. Now the thought was spreading like a virus, and it wouldn't just _leave_.

"Oh sorry" she quickly apologized to a man who she had just bumped into, he didn't seem to pay much attention though and just continued on. Jaclyn sighed continuing on to her destination, hopefully she would be able to calm her thoughts there. She was going to one of her favorite places, the park. Even with the horrible weather the park offered all sorts of photo opportunities, and that is exactly what she needed right now, a distraction.

The park in question wasn't very large compared to most others, but what it lacked in size it made up for in beauty. There were so many flowers and trees and places that were perfect for just sitting down and relaxing while watching the birds jump from branch to branch. More importantly it never got large crowds making the place usually very serene, not that it had anything to do with the quality. This particular park had a very tiny parking lot only big enough for ten cars to fit, so generally no one ever used it.

Jaclyn didn't notice that she had already started walking into the lot, still furiously cleaning her camera to notice. Despite this her mind was subconsciously taking her though the steps for her, which entailed walking through some of the usually empty parking spots. However this time the small lot was not empty like so many times before, and that visitor just so happened to be right in the spot she usually crossed over. Not that Jaclyn noticed this.

Before she could even cross into the lot Jaclyn found herself hitting a solid object, and falling forward towards said object. The sea of non-stop thinking cut off by the sudden impact of head meeting metal.

The only thought that went through her head as she stared at a red surface holding the camera close to her chest was a blunt _huh?_

Slowly she raised her head trying to find out what exactly happened found herself staring at a windshield. This resulted in the second _huh? _

Jaclyn slowly got off of what she had identified as a car to get a better look, and perhaps get her brain working again. What she saw was a red car, bright red, and windows that were so dark it she could barely make out the inside. It struck her as extremely familiar.

It took exactly five seconds for her expression to change from a blank stare to one of fury. "It's you!" the venom in her voice could almost be felt. Jaclyn had found her distraction, just not in the form she had thought. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me!?" Jaclyn was indeed aware what she looked like, ranting at an empty car, Jaclyn didn't care she already had the habit of talking to inanimate objects anyway. Jaclyn was not crazy, she just like to treat everything she used as a living thing, it helps to keep her mind on track.

"The only good photo I could get of my sister, ruined! Do you know how hard it is to get a photo of her? It's like trying to catch a ghost! Seriously!"

If Jaclyn had been paying closer attention she would have noticed that the focus of her frustrations was starting to back away, inch by inch.

"Now she's going away so there goes anymore chances of a decent photo!" the camera, still being held close to her chest, prevented any wild hand motions no matter how much the need grew.

"Then I had to spend hours reading stupid tutorials that didn't even work! It's so annoying to … have… huh" a falling leaf caught her attention, Jaclyn watched as it fell right onto the hood of the car landing perfectly in the middle. The cars slow retreat had stopped with the sudden silence, however it also did not move forward.

They were both at the edge of the parking lot, right next to the trees that bordered either side. Jaclyn found herself looking at those very trees and their low hanging branches, a veritable rainbow of reds oranges and deep browns stretching out over her and the car. She watched the leaves fall so gently, falling and flipping over in the slight breeze like dancers gliding across a ballroom floor. Only a few of the graceful leaves had landed on the smooth surface of the vehicle, most had just drifted carelessly down near the tires standing out from the gray floor. She looked on, and before even thinking about it held her camera firmly in both hands already making the necessary adjustments.

She halted. _Wasn't I just mad at this thing? _

She stared at the scene around her soaking in its quiet perfection. "Ok, I forgive you mister sports car" her face softened, a small smile forming on her face. "Now, what angle do you think would be the best? Low or high?" all the anger, every bit of annoyance she felt ebbed away with the prospect of getting a good set of photos. Looking down to her silent companion Jaclyn nodded, "I think both would be best, no sense in just sticking to just one right?" she waited for a few moments, looking into the passenger seat. "Glad you agree" she patted the hood, pausing for a moment when it stuck her just how warm it was, Jaclyn hadn't noticed it before since she was too stunned, but now. She shook her head, the engine was properly just warm whoever drove it must have just recently parked.

_Back to business_, she removed her hand and took a few steps back before turning back to her target. Before she actually started anything Jaclyn couldn't help, but notice a single small emblem on the very front of the hood, _Lamborghini… well ok then, now I know what you are._ Jaclyn shrugged, she had never heard of a Lamborghini, not that she was that knowledgeable about cars in the first place. Lifting the camera up to her face Jaclyn was grinning in anticipation.

She had positioned herself just slightly off to the side of the hood, after all cars always looked better at odd angles. Jaclyn belt the camera carefully in her hands trying her best to hold her excitement as she pressed down on the button hearing the _click _as the shutter lifted letting light hit the receiver.

"Yes! Let's see how you turned out" Jaclyn was grinning like a maniac while inspecting the outcome. Upon noticing a fleck of color, a leaf by the looks of it, smack dab in the middle Jaclyn turn the camera screen in the general direction of her current model "Looks like you blinked, but don't worry _I'm _a professional!" to demonstrate Jaclyn waved her hand closely imitating that of a person doing the flamingo. At this point Jaclyn did not care if she looked ridiculous or even insane, she wanted just to fool around for a while and take pictures. This was a _much _better option than ranting at non-living objects, probably better for her health too.

She repeated her earlier steps with the camera, this time crouching low to the ground instead of standing. Eagerly Jaclyn looked at the new image she smiled once again showing off her work to a silent audience "you're a fast learner, keep it up and you may just have a future in this business kid" she smiled, a goofy lopsided smile reserved for moments of pure fun and lunacy.

Jaclyn now started to move off to the side taking a few extra steps back, enough so that the trees would be just enough in the shot to act as a frame. She was really having fun, more so with the knowledge _no one _would _ever _know about it.

Once more she positioned herself and _click _went the camera as it started to process the new image, nothing could ruin this moment "Huh, miss calculated. Ah well just have to-OH GEEZ!" well nothing except for what had just appeared before her. Jaclyn _had _been turning around while simultaneously looking down preview screen deleting the failed attempt, however as soon as she looked up something was blocking her way.

_You have got to be kidding_.

Right there, sitting all innocent just two lots away from the red Lamborghini, was a disturbingly familiar looking vehicle. There was no mistaking it, obnoxiously bright yellow paint polished to the point that even with the lack of sun it still managed to shine. Since Jaclyn had yet to see another car with the same paint job she assumed it was the same that had scared her onto her into falling onto her rear.

_How in the world did it sneak up on me? _She had heard nothing, not a hum of an engine nor the opening of a door or the closing or one. It was off, no one was present, and a quick check of her surroundings proved that so who ever drove it couldn't have come recently.

At that moment Jaclyn groaned, shouting 'damn it' a few times. It wasn't impossible to sneak up on Jaclyn, if she was getting _really _involved with a photo shoot or just plain engrossed in the activity itself, it might as well be like stalking a deaf man. That meant someone had _seen _her, and now were probably talking all about it to their friends and pretty soon everyone will be talking about the crazy girl at the park. Still didn't make the appearance any less freaky, just more embarrassing.

"This would be perfect moment for '_the X-Files' _music to play, just add fog" though she laughed, there was just a hint of nervousness to it. Jaclyn turned away from the newcomer and back to what had previously held her attention Jaclyn managed to smile this time much more forced.

_Just a few more photos, then head back home._ Embarrassed yes, but not deterred.

The bout of insanity now done and over with Jaclyn just moved through the motions for the last few shots, moving slightly every time. All the while she couldn't help but turn and check back to the yellow Lamborghini, and each time she checked an idea started to form in her head: perhaps she could get a few photos of it? Though the color may not work with the background like the other one, but it was worth a shot, right?

Finally satisfied with the amount of different photo's Jaclyn turned back to the other car. She stood thinking, taking a few steps back then forward again tilting her head back and forth each time. While the Lamborghini itself was not unappealing, something about the scene didn't feel right for it: perhaps the sky was to gray, maybe the little parking just a tad to dingy, or the car itself just too extravagant. Whatever was causing the problem, it wasn't something that could be fixed with the magic of Photoshop, in her opinion anyway.

Jaclyn frowned shaking her head, "You… you just don't work" she muttered and with that she walked away from the scene quietly. As she left a chill ran down her spine, almost as if something was staring at her, the feeling reminded her of the times she had looked into the tigers eyes at the zoo, very _intense_. Suddenly Jaclyn very much wanted to be in her house, as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>This is all just build up for the next chapter, where perspectives will change for awhile and get two see what the twins are thinking. Even if it may be a bit obvious for some parts...<p>

Next chapter will stay about the same pace as this one since I am just trying to ease into the story. And by that I mean cause a few more near heart attacks for Jaclyn, curtsey of the Lamborghini twins.


End file.
